Hit Me With Your Best SHot
by Voice-Of-The-Neurotic
Summary: Reno and Rude get caught by the Remnants instead of Tseng and Elena LozxReno RudexReno TsengxRufus Yaoi Mpreg


**Warnings: Hardcore Lemon, Yaoi, Fluff, Character Death, OOC . . . I dunno, just expect the worst.**

**Disclaimer: I! DO! NOT! OWN!**

**Hit Me With Your Best Shot.**

Reno coughed and rolled over. He saw the long haired remnant, he was kicking Rude. Reno was about to yell at him when he saw that Rude was dead. He reached out his hand to touch Rude's face. It was cold. Reno felt tears begin to leak from his eyes. A different Remnant stamped a foot on his arm. He screamed in pain.

"He's alive, can I keep him, Yazoo?"

Yazoo tucked his hair behind his ear and smiled.

"Sure, I don't care."

Reno looked up at the brawny Remnant, he then turned his gaze back to Rude. He stroked Rude's face and closed Rude's eyelids, he didn't like looking at the empty eyes. The Remnant grabbed him and he screamed at him to put him down. He wanted to be with Rude. He gave up when he couldn't scream any more.

"Shut up. If you annoy my brothers they won't let me keep you!"

"I don't wanna be kept," His hoarse voice croaked. "I want my partner, I wanna be in his warm arms, I want-" He cut himself off with a sob.

When the Remnant put him down, he noticed he was inside a cave. He looked around. They were alone. The Remnant opened his jacket and shirt and tried to pull them off. Reno became difficult and kicked and screamed. The Remnant kissed Reno hard on the lips. Reno pulled away a minute later panting.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Let me see your wounds."

Reno nodded. He was undressed gently and he sighed shakily. The Remnant cleaned and dressed all of Reno's wounds. Reno fell asleep and the Remnant covered him up and sat by his side.

_**~XXX~XXX~XXX~**_

Yazoo walked graciously into the cave and sat on the side. He was bored. Kadaj had left earlier. He heard Loz snoring and walked to the end of the cave. He saw Loz holding the red headed Turk to his chest. He looked down at them. He noticed that the Turk was crying still. He sighed and left the cave.

Loz sat up and smiled. He watched the beautiful Turk sleep. He stroked his face. Reno moaned and grabbed the hand.

"Mm, Rude."

Loz sighed. He pressed his lips against Reno's and Reno moaned into the kiss. He slid his tongue into Reno's mouth and they battled briefly for dominance. Reno opened his eyes. He saw Loz and jamp.

"Don't!" He pleaded weakly.

"I won't hurt you. Let me try, if you don't like it I'll stop."

Reno nodded and Loz moved on top of him. He kissed Reno passionately. He stroked Reno's face and let his hands slide down Reno's body.

Reno gasped. He felt gloved hands slide over his hips.

"T-Take the leather off."

Loz nodded and undressed quickly. He lay on top of Reno again. Reno sighed.

"Lube? Condoms?"

"Don't need them."

Loz trailed kisses down his stomach, he reached the small tuft of pubic hair. He lifted Reno's hips and slid his tongue over the opening. He slid his tongue inside and Reno screamed in pleasure. He gripped at the blankets. He moaned and gasped. Loz slid a finger and tongue in at the same time and Reno cried out in pleasure.

Loz stopped and Reno's face was red. Loz smiled. He positioned himself at Reno's entrance. He gasped and gripped Loz's muscular arms. Loz kissed Reno and pushed his length completely into Reno. Reno pulled out of the kiss and gasped. He shook his head.

"W-Wait!"

Loz stopped and waited for Reno to adjust. He tried not to thrust right into that tight hole. Reno nodded and he carried on. He pulled out and pushed in again. Reno moaned and gasped. Loz wrapped his hand around Reno's throbbing erection.

A few minutes later, Reno came hard onto Loz's bare chest. Loz came hard inside him and collapsed. Loz pulled out and lay beside Reno. Reno smiled and rested his head on Loz's hard chest. Loz wrapped his arms around the red headed Turk and kissed him.

_**~XXX~XXX~XXX~**_

Loz put the bowl in front of Reno who was shivering. It had snowed overnight and the temperature had dropped dramatically. The Remnants were unaffected by this but Reno, who was only human and very thin couldn't cope with the cold. Loz had wrapped him in thick blankets and warm clothes but Reno still shivered.

Loz got on his knees and lifted Reno's face. His skin was grey and his green eyes were dull. He could see pain in his eyes. He kissed Reno's shaking lips.

"Eat this, it's warm. If you want more tell me."

Reno turned his head away. Loz sighed, Reno hadn't eaten for two days. He hadn't slept more than an hour or two. He was going to die if he carried on. Loz pressed the spoon to Reno's lips. Reno looked up at Lozs eyes, he opened his mouth and closed his lips around the spoon.

"There, see. Not so bad, right?"

Reno reached out his hand to the bowl. He balanced it on his lap and took the spoon from Loz. He ate slowly. Loz smiled, he kissed Reno's forehead. Loz went to sit with his brothers. Yazoo looked bored. He was playing with Velvet Nightmare. He grinned and lifted it taking aim at Reno. He watched as Reno started to panic. Loz noticed and pushed the gun down.

"Don't!"

"Relax Brother, don't cry."

Loz looked at Reno one more time before continuing to talk with his brothers. He didn't listen to Kadaj's never ending speech go on and on, his mind was focused on Reno. He looked up at his brothers when they said his name.

"Are you crying again, Loz?" Kadaj sighed in frustration.

"No, brother. I'm just bored."

"Well," Kadaj spat, "If you were paying attention you would know that what I'm saying is important. Shinra has two more Turks guarding him. We should be able to take them down. But I thought we'd use the redhead as a bargaining chip-"

"NO!" Loz roared.

Yazoo sighed and Kadaj frowned. Yazoo put a hand on Kadaj's arm.

"Leave them, we'll take the Turks down. It won't take much effort."

Kadaj watched Loz warily. His eyes narrowed.

"That toy of yours better not try anything funny and you better not let it."

"I won't!"

_**~XXX~XXX~XXX~**_

"RUDE!" Reno cried out.

Loz looked at Reno, his eyes full of sadness and jealousy.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, please don't hurt me." Reno whimpered.

"I-It's okay. I probably deserve it."

Loz pulled out and grabbed his pants. Reno sat up, he was shaking. He was still cold. Reno grabbed his own clothes and watched Loz walk away.

"Deserve what?"

Loz avoided his gaze. He turned his head away and started to sniffle and tried to hold back tears. Reno grabbed Loz's hand feeling sorry for the Remnant.

"What do you think you deserve?"

Loz turned to Reno and stroked his cheek.

"Your hate. I killed someone you loved."

Reno looked away and Loz did too. They sat in silence and Loz pulled his hand from Reno's. Reno held on.

"I-I should probably forgive you . . . I've done worse than you. I killed my whole family . . . I crushed them . . . My Ma . . . My Brother . . . Everyone I ever knew . . . The house I grew up in. I destroyed everything."

Reno burst into tears. He felt warm comforting arms wrap around him. He cried into a solid chest but he realized it was different from usual. Instead of being tanned and tattooed it was smooth and pale skin.

"I don't deserve you, or your love." Reno gasped out inbetween sobs.

_**~XXX~XXX~XXX~**_

"Reno? Are you okay?"

Reno lifted his head to see Vincent. He looked around him.

"Y-You should go, they'll catch you a-a-and hurt you."

"They're gone. I frightened them off with Chaos. Reno, are you okay?"

Reno nodded dumbly and Vincent held out his human hand.

"I'll fix you and take you back to where you belong."

Reno accepted Vincent's hand and Vincent supported him as Reno limped along. He kept his eyes peeled for any sign of the Remnants. He saw Tseng and almost cried in relief. Tseng ran forwards and wrapped his arms around Reno.

"Thank God, Reno. I was so worried."

Tseng continued to check Reno over and over until he was happy. He saw the bruises on Reno's hips. Tseng bit his lip and looked at Rufus. Rufus nodded and Tseng, Reno and Vincent climbed into the chopper. Tseng let Reno sleep in his lap and watched the redhead sleep.

"S-Sir . . . Will he be okay?"

"I suppose, he's been missing a few months, but he seems to have put on a bit of weight."

Vincent's eyes widened and he looked at Reno and then Tseng.

"Rufus, I think Reno is in a more delicate condition than we were lead to believe."

Rufus stared at Vincent in disbelief.

"How delicate?"

Vincent sighed.

"I don't know, that's for the doctor's to decide."

_**~XXX~XXX~XXX~**_

Reno sat up and watched the Doctor read his chart again. He waited for the answer to the same question he had been asking for hours.

"Can I go home now?"

"No, Reno."

"What's wrong with me?"

"We don't know."

Reno released a shaky breath and watched as a very pale Rufus and a sad looking Tseng walked in.

"Reno . . . We need to have a very serious talk."

"What about?"

Rufus looked at the Doctor who left quickly. When he had left Tseng relaxed a little and Rufus calmed down a little. He looked at Reno with a soft expression.

"Reno, you're pregnant."

Reno's would fell apart after those words were spoken, he stared at both men. Tseng placed a hand on his leg and rubbed it gently. He didn't realize he was crying until Rufus wiped his tears away with a very soft handkerchief.

"Who's the Father, Reno? Was it Rude?"

Reno shrugged. He didn't know, he didn't care.

"Can I get rid of it?"

Tseng's eyes filled with tears and he shook his head. Reno panicked.

"B-But I-I-I-I'm a T-T-Turk . . . I can't have a kid."

Reno started to panic. His mind filled with a thousand different thoughts at once. He started to shake, he realized that Rufus was trying to comfort him.

"What am I gonna do?" Reno muttered to himself.

He could go back to selling himself but that would be bad for them both. He couldn't go back to Rude's apartment. He wasn't worthy of Rude. He was dirt and Rude was an angel. He had been saved by Rude and he owed him his life, and now he'd died to protect the same dirt he tried to save.

"Stupid bastard!" Reno wept, his voice louder than normal. "Why did you have to die saving me? I didn't deserve your help!"

Tseng sat at Reno's side.

"He loved you Reno, that's why he wanted to help you."

Reno cried. He tried to think clearly but memories were popping up, dropping the plate, Rude's cold dead eyes, Loz's caring ones.

"Who's the Father Reno?"

"I-I don't know . . . R-Rude i-isn't. H-He didn't wanna hurt me s-so we . . . I-I was on top."

Rufus' eyes widened.

"Who is it Reno?"

"L-Loz . . . H-He cared . . ."

Tseng squeezed Reno's hand.

"I'll take you home with me for now, until you feel better."

Reno nodded and Tseng helped him dress while Rufus dealt with the bill. Reno looked at Tseng's face and sighed.

"He's gone as well, isn't he?"

"Who?"

"Loz."

Reno's eyes were fixed on the floor. Tseng sighed.

"He died instantly. But Yazoo, he told us where you were. He died an hour later in hospital, about the same time Vincent found you."

Reno stared at Tseng like he had just grown an extra head.

"He hated me!"

"Seems he didn't."

Reno was dressed in his big jeans and t-shirt and his trainers. He felt better. Tseng smiled.

"Well, back to the grind."

"Not for you, you're on desk duty for now. Elena has been holding fort for now. Are you ready?"

Reno nodded. He calmed down and changed himself into the lazy Turk he was. He stuffed his hands in his pocket and watched Tseng's face change from caring and compassionate to stoic and cold in seconds.

They exited and left with Rufus who took Reno's hand and led him to the car. Tseng guarded them both closely and waited. Tseng sat in the back with them.

"We'll go straight to your home Tseng, to discuss this."

Tseng nodded and when they arrived Reno smiled. The gardens comforted him, and the calm and warm aura made feel more relaxed.

Tseng made tea and Reno curled up on the bean bag type of thing. Rufus sat on the sofa and Tseng sat beside him after serving tea. Reno took the cup and sipped at it. Rufus spent a while making sure his was perfect but he was really choosing his words carefully.

"Reno . . . There is more than one child and . . . As it is I who sent you on this mission I will support you both physically, emotionally and financially."

"H-How many?"

"Three. . ."

Reno stared at Rufus and his hand slid to his stomach. He stared at the bump.

"A-Aren't I a little small?"

"That's because you've not been eating enough. That's why you're here. Tseng is going to take care of you and feed you until you're better."

Rufus held Tseng's hand and smiled at Reno.

"H-Hey I'm thankful, I really am but . . ." Reno sighed shakily and looked up at them. "I know you both want kids. Y-You can have them."

Tseng gasped.

"R-Reno, these are you-"

"I didn't want them, I don't think I could love them and care for them as much as I should. I ain't the type to appreciate life."

"Reno . . . Don't-"

"It's either you guys or the orphanage."

Rufus and Tseng looked at each other.

"Reno, only if they know you."

"I'll be Uncle Reno, the bad influence."

Tseng felt sad. He sat on the floor by Reno holding Reno in his arms. Reno smiled at Tseng.

"What's wrong?"

"I just don't understand why you're so calm."

"I'll still see the kids won't I. So I got no reason to be upset."

"Are you sure? Won't it hurt?"

"It might, I want them to have the best family they can have. I know Tseng can't have kids. So I think that this is right."

"Reno, if you have any second thoughts through the pregnancy you can keep them."

Reno nodded and drank his tea. Rufus was thinking, Tseng was holding Reno close and Reno looked at Tseng.

"How much weight do I have to gain?"

"6 lbs."

Reno sighed and looked at the take out menu on the side, he grinned.

"Who wants Take out?"

_**~XXX~XXX~XXX~**_

"Today's the day, Reno."

Tseng smiled at Reno. Reno groaned and pulled the covers over his head.

"Five more minutes . . ."

"Okay, Reno."

Tseng carried on making breakfast and Reno stumbled into the dining room.

"Is there ginger tea?"

"Yes, and strawberries for your pancakes."

Reno smiled. Rufus was away on business with the WRO. So he had left Tseng to care for Reno. Tseng sat across from Reno eating his own breakfast.

"H-Hey Tseng . . . I was wondering if I could name them."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean . . . I know I'm giving them up to you and Rufus but . . . I'd like to give them a name. I had to think long and hard but, I got perfect names."

Tseng smiled.

"I can't stop you Reno."

_**~XXX~XXX~XXX~**_

Reno woke up feeling like he'd been run over. He saw Tseng and smiled.

"They okay?"

"Yeah, all perfect. Not one problem, everything went perfect. They're here, have a look."

Reno sat up and saw the three babies in the separate cribs. The first, who was a little chubby had a tuft of pink hair sitting on his head. His eyes were closed and he was fast asleep. In the middle there was a silver haired normal sized baby with red tips on the ends of his hair. On the other end, the smallest baby with red hair and silver tips. He smiled.

"Time to give them their gifts Reno?"

Reno nodded. He pointed to the pink haired child.

"Farlas – Guardian Angel of Winter."

The next child with silver hair.

"Savatri – Guardian Angel of Sunlight."

To the red head child he pointed next.

"Uriel – Guardian Angel of Fire and Alchemy."

Tseng smiled.

"Let's hope those guardians will be with them always."

Reno smiled.

"I think I know someone who will."

_**~XXX~XXX~XXX~**_

When Rufus returned from his business trip he saw the babies and felt relief. He saw a sad looking Tseng and rushed over. Tseng gave him a piece of paper. Rufus took it silently and read the messy script.

_'I'm with Loz and Rude now. I chose to go. Goodbye my Angels, love you always. Rufus, Tseng spoil them rotten.'_

Rufus wrapped his arms around Tseng. He kissed the dark haired man and smiled.

"May as well listen to him for once."

**Done! Finally! This took so much time!**

**Please Review, please.**


End file.
